character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Patricia (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Patricia= |-|Mathieu= Summary Patricia is a witch appearing in episode 10 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Patricia is the witch of class presidents. Her nature is an idle onlooker. She spits out spider-like thread to create a school all for herself in her barrier’s sky. This witch was very plain even in her previous life, with her only strong point being how conscientious she was. She still detachedly plays out an ordinary, everyday life– hardly any different from before, hardly even any fun– with the familiars that she puppets around. If you ring the end-of-school bell, this witch will likely return to her home somewhere. Humans who lose their way in her barrier will fall ever downward, until they eventually melt into empty sky and become nourishment for the witch. Unless you’re a particularly fearsome outsider who disrupts her daily life, the witch will rarely take action herself. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Patricia Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Class representative witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Headlessness, Multiple Arms, Magic Combat, Enhanced Leap, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Regeneration (Mid. Her familiars can throw their head in Madoka Magica ☆ The Battle Pentagram and regenerate it after that), Large Size (Type 1), Power Legs w/ her familiars, Telekinesis, School Weaponry Proficiency (Can throw school desks and chairs at her opponents), Thread Manipulation (Can spit out spider-like threads and use them to control her familiars), Architecture Manipulation (Can use her threads to create a school inside her barrier), Melting (Humans who lose their way in her barrier will fall downward and are melted by the sky of her barrier), Energy Manipulation (Can release energy blasts), Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Summoning (Can summon her minions Mathieu), Curse Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (When Patricia dies, it rains heavily and there is a sound like an aircraft crashing). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to other Mitakihara's witches, like Gertrud, H.N. Elly and Suleika. Can fight Kyoko and Sayaka in Madoka Magica ☆ The Battle Pentagram. Is also able to harm Homura, Mami and Madoka in the Madoka Magica Pachinko) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Showed to be able to match Madoka's and Mami's speed. Can also keep up with Kyoko and Sayaka in Madoka Magica ☆ The Battle Pentagram) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Kyoko and Sayaka in Madoka Magica ☆ The Battle Pentagram) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers w/ her barrier. Standard Equipment: Grief Seed Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unless you disturb her daily life, the witch will rarely act by herself. Gallery Izabel3.jpg|Patricia in the official guidebook "You Are Not Alone". patricia2.jpg|Patricia against the Puella Magi Holy Quintet in the cover of Blu-Ray Volume 5. patricia3.jpg|Patricia in Madoka Magica Portable. 202.jpg|Patricia in the Magia Archive. 203.jpg|Mathieu in the Magia Archive. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4